Crazy 4 You
by r5imagine
Summary: Riker, Rocky, and Ross all get girlfriends...what happens when they all get pregnant at the same time? AN R5 STORY
1. Riker and Emma

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY STORY LINE UNFORTUNATLEY

RIKER POV

I stood backstage with my bass slung over my shoulder. I was getting pumped up to go on, Rocky was jumping up an down, Ross was dancing like an idiot, Rydel was filming it all, and Ellington...well Ellington has decided hes going to play the whole show in a penguin suit, go figure.

I walked out onstage following two of my brothers Rocky and Ross. I scanned the crowd and my eyes locked with a beautiful blonde girl all the way in the back, she seemed like she didn't want to be here. We played our show like normal except I stared at the girl any chance I got. There was just something about her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I hugged a fan and signed her poster. I had done this a million times at a million shows, this was normal for me. I signed a picture and looked up to see the girl I had been locking eyes with the whole show standing behind the fan I was signing for.

The fan smiled and said,"I'm Becca and this is my best friend Emma."

I smiled and hugged them both and said,"I'm Riker."

Becca immediately squealed and moved on to Ross and Rocky. I smiled at Emma and said,"You really didn't want to be here did you?"

She shook her head and said,"Bec didn't want to come alone and I didn't want to let her down."

I nodded and said,"I'm glad you came."

I scribbled my phone number down on a piece of paper and said,"Text me maybe we could go out sometime."

Emma nodded and in my mind I was doing a victory dance. She was so beautiful. Her long blonde hair hung in ringlets on her shoulders and her blue eyes were so bright.

I pulled her close to me and said,'We're going out for pizza after everything is done here, come with me?"

Emma looked apprehensive but said," Sure Riker but on one condition, its not a date."

I nodded and said,"Ok its a not date." She giggled and nodded in agreement.

I smiled and said,"we can take you home just let Becca go home and um you can hang out with my mom and little brother Ryland until this is over. I gestured to my mom Stormie, and my brother Ryland behind the meet and greet table and led her back there.

AFTER THE MEET AND GREET (Talking to Stormie)

"Riker this isn't like you." My mom said to me about inviting Emma out for pizza with us.

I sighed and said,"Mom I don't know why and I don't know how but I think shes the one, as soon as I saw her I knew, I'm not sure if she knows though."

My mom hugged me smiling and said,"She will soon enough."

Emma came up behind my mom and I smiled and took her hand gently. "Shall we go find pizza?" I asked and Emma giggled nodding.

Before the night was over Emma was officially my girlfriend, I, Riker Lynch, had a girlfriend.


	2. Ross and Meghan

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE

ROSS POV

"_If loving you is a crime, Lock me up, I'll do my time..." _I sang and looked over at my new girlfriend Meghan.

I really liked Meghan. She was sweet and pretty. She had long brown hair and pretty brown smokey eyes. I was 17 years old, almost 18 and she was my first serious girlfriend and hopefully my last. I have been dating her six months and I truthfully thought I was in love with her.

In the beginning she was hired to play my girlfriend in our music video for Pass Me By but we clicked instantly that day and when the shoot was over I asked her out. It was so natural with Meghan, so simple, easy.

I finished the song and said to the crowd, "Thank you R5 family, Good Night!" I ran offstage and right into Meghan's arms kissing her smiling before my mom said,"Kids keep it G rated."

I turned a little red and whispered in Meghan's ear, "I love you." She giggled and said,"I love you too Rossy."

6 months with this girl felt like only a few days, I couldn't get enough of her. I couldn't be without her. I was head over heels in love with her. I held Meghan around the waist and looked over to Riker and his girlfriend of 2 weeks, Emma, making out in the corner. I tapped my mom on the shoulder and pointed to them and she just rolled her eyes and said,"Ross, Riker is 21 years old leave him be."

Why was I the only one who got yelled at for kissing his girlfriend?

I kissed Meghan again, only this time my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest, I deepened the kiss but only a little and groaned when she pulled away. She laughed at me and said,"Ross I have to go home, see you in the morning?"

I shrugged kind of upset and said,"Why can't you stay with me?" She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly as she stood on her tippy toes. "Fine one night." she muttered.

NO ONES POV

Little did Ross know that that one night with Meghan would change his life forever.


	3. Rocky and Amanda

I DO NOY OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE

ROCKY POV

I pulled Amanda into my lap and kissed her neck lightly and smiled. She was so amazing. I was glad Riker had met Emma two months ago or I would have never been introduced to her little sister Amanda. Amanda was 18 and Emma was 20. It all worked out perfectly.

I held my Amanda tightly and whispered,"Babe thank you for the most amazing night of my life last night." She turned to me and said,"Rocky I love you and it was your birthday..."

_FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT_

_"Amanda are you sure?" I asked kissing her neck hard. She nodded and I thrust forward taking Amanda's virginity. I kissed her to try and distract her from the pain. She had tears in her eyes. I stopped and said,"Baby I'm so sorry."_

_She shook her head and kissed me to shut me up, "Rocky its fine just fuck me."_

_We made love for the first time..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_I kissed Amanda's lips lightly and she said,"Rocky can we go Christmas shopping?" I thought about it for a minute and said,"Since Christmas is next month we probably should go._


	4. Finding Out

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE

MEGHAN POV

SATURDAY

I stared down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand and thought this can't be happening. I counted the days in my head, 9 weeks exactly since Ross and I had been intimate, 9 whole weeks.

I shook the thought out of my head and texted Ross immediately.

Meghan: Ross we need to talk

Ross: Sure babe

Meghan: Where are you?

Ross: Playing a show in Chicago I'll be home tomorrow babe

That was right Ross was in Chicago, how had she forgotten?

Meghan: Its okay but your going to be a dad...

It probably wasn't the best decision to tell him over a text message but I felt like he needed to know right now.

Ross didn't text back, he read the message and called Meghan right away.

I answered my phone and said,"Ross I..." He stopped me and said,"Megs I love you and I know we're 17 but I love you so much, we've been together 8 1/2 months and I can't wait for forever with you." I was crying by now and all I could muster was, "I love you Ross..."

EMMA POV

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

"Ugh." I groaned and brushed my teeth again, this was the 5th time I had thrown up in two days. What was wrong with me? I opened my medicine cabinet for mouth wash and noticed my tampons, FUCK I WAS LATE!

I was 20 years old how could I be so stupid?

I grabbed my keys after throwing my hair up into a loose messy bun and I ran to the drugstore on the corner. I bought three pregnancy tests to make sure. I had only been with Riker three months, this couldn't be happening now.

When I got home I took all three tests and waited the longest 3 minutes of my life. I fed my pug, Buster and let him outside to potty and went back to check the tests and 3 Pink Plus Signs were staring back at me.

I called Riker... "Riker honey I'm flying to Chicago I have something to tell you." When I got to the airport Riker had a plane ticket waiting on me. The flight was 4 hours but I needed to tell Riker in person and I needed to tell him now. I checked my purse and made sure I had my permanent R5 backstage pass.

4 hours later I got off the plane in Chicago and Mark, Riker's dad, was there waiting for me.

"Hes been pacing his hotel room worried about you and if you made it okay." Mark said to me smiling. "Just like Riker to be worried about me."

I said hugging him. Mark nodded and said,"He loves you Em." I nodded, I know he loves me but was he ready for a baby?

When we got to the hotel Mark led me up to the boys hotel room and Riker pulled me into the biggest hug I had ever had.  
"Baby I missed you!" He said kissing me smiling. "I missed you too Riker but its only been 18 hours since you left."

He smiled and said,"18 hours is eternity." I sighed and said,'Riker I didn't just come to see you." He looked confused and I held up a plastic baggie containing the positive pregnancy tests. "I'm pregnant."

Riker looked scared at first but pulled me into a big hug and said,"I love you and I'm not going anywhere Em, its you and me forever remember?" I nod and by now I am crying. "I love you Riker Anthony Lynch." I mutter into his chest. He kisses me and says,"I love you more." I feel his large hand touch my flat stomach. "And I love the baby." He says smiling.

AMANDA POV

SUNDAY AFTERNOON

I looked at my doctor stunned. Pregnant? NO

"Theres got to be a mistake I'm not pregnant." I said denying it.

My doctor sighed and said,"I'm afraid you are, about 6 weeks along."

I calculated that in my head, Rocky's birthday. I nodded and took my prescription for prenatal vitamins from my doctor and left and headed for the Lynch household. They had just gotten back from Chicago this morning so I knew he would be home relaxing.

I didn't bother knocking I walked right in and up to Rocky's room. He was sitting at his computer editing some music. I was furious, not only with myself but with him. I ripped his headphones off of his head and screamed,"YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!"

I threw the ultrasound in his lap and stormed out of his room and out into the front yard back to my car with every intention of going to the clinic and getting an abortion at the moment.

I opened my car door and felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Rocky. "Don't do what your about to do Mandy. Please."

He wanted this baby?

"Rocky we're 18 we can't" I said thinking logically.

He shook his head and said,'we can and we will, I love you."

I melted, his gorgeous eyes making me lose it. I collapsed in his arms and felt out lips touch. Rocky and I were having a baby...

STORMIE (Their mom) POV

TUESDAY MORNING

I watched as 3 out of 4 of my sons confessed to me that their girlfriends were expecting. I didn't know what to say. I loved my boys with all my heart but they were so young and had their whole lives ahead of them, why now?

There was a long silence and Rocky spoke up. "Amanda's parents want her out by the end of the week mom, she has no place to go." I sighed and said,"Of course she can move in here Rocky but we will just have to see where everything goes." Ross spoke up next.

"Meghan's parents kicked her out this morning..." I nodded and said,"Meghan too. I can't have the girls carrying my grandchildren out on the street." My boys looked happy after I said this and then Riker spoke up, he was the quietest today since all of us had known about his and Emma's bundle of joy since Saturday.

"Mom, Emma has her own apartment but I want to be with her, she is carrying my baby and I feel it would only be right." He said looking at me. I smiled at him, he was always thinking about Emma, she was his meant to be. I sighed, "Emma can move in if she pleases but living arrangements may change, the basement will need to be cleaned out for nurserys and a playroom."

My boys looked like deer in headlights, they had no idea what their girlfriend's pregnancies and parenthood would bring them.


	5. Moving Boxes and Small Bumps

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU MAY RECOGNIZE

ROCKY POV

"Babe this is the last box?" I asked carrying a medium sized box in the house and sitting it in the hallway outside of my room upstairs, well our room now.

Amanda followed me up the stairs and said,"Yes Rocky that's the last box."

She kissed me on the lips lightly and sighed. I touched her stomach gently and said,"7 1/2 more months and Baby Lynch will be here."

She giggled at my comment and said,"I love you Rocky." I smiled and said," I love you too."

I pulled her close to me and held her for a minute and said,"Mandy..." She looked up in my eyes and said,"Yeah Rocky?"

I took a deep breath and hesitated...I couldn't ask her now...I stalled and then recovered by asking her another question..."Do you need help unpacking?" She giggled at me and nodded.

I went to pick up a very heavy box and sat it on the bed and opened it. I watched up take her things from the box and thought to myself, How in the hell was I going to ask her to marry me?

RIKER POV

I watched Emma start to take a box out of her car and I quickly went to her and took the box and said,"Em your two months pregnant your not carrying anything."

Emma rolled her eyes at me like usual and picked up a smaller box. I took it from her too and said,'Em I mean it, carrying things could cause stress on the baby." Yeah I knew things...I had been reading up on pregnancy on the internet since the day she told me we were having a baby.

Emma didn't bring very much with her, I guess she didn't have much to bring but she brought her dog which Rydel immediately took to. His name was Buster and he was a little tan pug. We had never had a pet around the house before so this was new.

After I carried everything in the house I kissed Emma smiling. My mom smiled and said,"Riker can you help your brother with Meghan's things, hes having a hard time."

I laughed, Ross was always having a hard time with something. I kissed Emma again and said,"I'll be right back honey don't go anywhere."

She nodded at me and said,"I'll be unpacking when you come back.

ROSS POV

"Ross I can get it." I heard my girlfriend say and I shook my head, "Meghan your 3 months pregnant and besides if I can't lift it by myself, you can't."

She agreed with me and I said,"Megs why don't you go inside and help mom bake some cookies? Riker and I can get the rest." I seen my brother walking toward me, mom must have told him to help.

Meghan sighed and said,"Okay Rossy but can we watch Tangled later?" I smiled at my girlfriend and nodded, she always knew how to make me smile.

An hour later Riker and I got everything in the house. I went down to the kitchen to check on Meghan and my mom making cookies and laughed at what I saw. They had made cookies but Meghan had gotten flour all over her. I kissed her and rested my hands on her waist. My thumbs rested on her baby bump and that's when I froze...baby bump?

I got down on my knees and pulled Meghan's shirt up just over her stomach and smiled, she had a small baby bump, our baby. She giggled at me and said,"Ross, the baby is only going to get bigger."

I nodded and said,"Its just surreal knowing my son or daughter is growing in there." She giggled again and tossled my bleach blonde hair.

I kissed her stomach lightly before standing up and kissing her again. I was the luckiest guy in the world.


	6. AN

**THIS STORY HAS MOVED SAME TITLE SAME PEN NAME ON FICTIONPRESS .COM PLEASE CHECK IT OUT**


End file.
